The Holiday
by Potter's Prince
Summary: Hogwarts in it's 8th year, McGonagall decides to arrange a holiday for them all, but who is it that Harry has to sit with on the plane? and share a room with? Yup, you guessed it, none other than Draco Bloody Malfoy. Funny chapter fic Slash Harry/Draco, don't like, don't read. don't forget to R R please :)
1. Partners

Heathrow airport was never really a place that someone went for a good time, but honestly anyone who went there on the 26th of November would have had an unusual experience, to say the least.

The airport was full and bustling as what seemed like all of England was heading to different departure lounges. One group stood out above all else in the shopping area of Heathrow because they were all chattering loudly and pointing at different, completely ordinary, items. At each item they pointed to, they would laugh and exclaim "muggles," whilst wiping tears of mirth from their eyes. How strange! This group was lead by a bunch of about 3 odd-looking people. One very old Lady in an emerald tracksuit and fluorescent pink shoes, an elderly man - this guy a dwarf with a tutee white beard - was wearing a three piece suit, made of all different suits. The other one wasn't as strangely dressed, she was a stout woman with brown hair and wore a white blouse with a yellow flower pattern.

They could have been from some sort of school. Probably some kind of boarding school where no one was ever allowed to leave, that may explain the fashion sense. Perhaps a school for the insane? That may explain... EVERYTHING.

The students were dressed much more normally than the adults, most wore jeans and a normal looking T-shirt, though there were a few that had odd socks, if you cared to look close enough, and strange pointy black hats, either folded on top of huge trunks, or stuffed on their heads. One, standing towards the back kept murmuring into his clasped hands, a passer-by could have sworn that he saw a toad through those chubby fingers.

These kids were in fact from a school buried deep in Scotland, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. A lot of the students, having come from magical families, didn't have any idea how muggles behave or dress, so coming to Heathrow airport, mixing with the 'non-magic folk' was a culture shock. Being at the place wasn't just for a new experience, no, the students were taking a trip. To Thailand, to a magical village off of Bangkok, called Māyākl, recently discovered to be the only fully magical town outside of the EU. As an 8th year treat, Professor McGonagall (the old witch in the tracksuit) had floo-ed some of her associates in the town and arranged a hotel for all of them to stay in for a week.

All three of the adults turned around abruptly to face the babbling teens.  
"Right!" Boomed the voice of Mr. Shorty with the suit - the students refer to him as Professor Flitwick. It was, however, an extremely high pitched squeak of a boom, but it worked, as all the students stopped talking at once. Professor McGonagall took over then, stepping forward and raising her arms.  
"So, we have been walking around the muggle airport for 3 hours now, you have all had the chance to see all there is. Now, we are going to head to the departure lounge, after security. When we get there, I want you all to pair up. Boy, boy. Girl, girl; please." Most of the group was pleased to know it was same gender pairings, but those of the group that had been planning to sit with girlfriends, or even just girl friends, because their other friends couldn't come, were all disappointed. Harry Potter was among this disappointed group, as Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley, his two very best friends, were out of town. 'Mione was trying to track down her parents where she had sent them after obliviating them the previous summer because of a war. Ronald, had followed her like a love sick puppy, leaving Harry to suffer out the situation on his own. He had no one there to sit next to on the plane, because he couldn't sit next to his other good friend and Ron's sister, Ginny Weasley. They had dated for a while at the end of the war, but something hadn't been right for Harry since Bellatrix Lestrange - who was aptly named, she was in fact, very strange - tried to kill Ginny, Harry had realised then that he felt protective over her like a brother should, not like a boyfriend. So his beautiful friend then became his and Ron's to protect from the jerks around, they both knew how guys could be.

So with no one to sit with, after the security, which Professor McGonagall had managed to get them through without any of them having real passports (she had transfigured them each one from different personal items that they had offered) Harry stood around with a few friends already paired up. The passports worked like a charm, however, a few students got beeps on the scanners and ran screaming from the metal detectors brandished at them when they had to be searched. Harry had never flown before, but he understood most of how it worked, though he still didn't quite understand why they didn't all apparate to where they wanted to go. Apparently, however, they were not all accomplished enough to travel overseas yet, also there was no safe place for them to go to and from without attracting unwanted attention. Although those problems had occurred to Harry, flying on a plane for 12 hours, didn't seem the nicest idea to him, especially with no one interesting to talk to.

So this was how it came to be that Harry Potter, the great Harry Potter, sat next to his worst enemy, Draco Malfoy on a 12 hour plane journey. There had been no one else left, as much as it pained both of them.

"Hey Seamus? Sit with me?" Dean.  
"Luna! Sit with me!" Ginny.  
"Professor Sprout? May I sit with you, I have some of the herbology homework that I need some help with." Neville, herbology obsessed Gryffindor.  
"Goyle, may as well join me?" Blaise.  
"Oh crap. Potter. If you promise to shut the hell up for the ENTIRE journey, you get to sit next to the gorgeous me." Draco Malfoy. Crap.

Harry didn't want to sit next to the Slytherin git. 12 hours with the pureblood with the attitude problem, namely, way too self obsessed, was not his idea of fun, despite what you may think.

This unusual bunch was then lead to a room with lots and lots of seats, one wall made of glass, and two doors with seat numbers hanging above them. The room was a pale, hospital white, that was in fact, grey. It all had a depressing feel to it. "Students, when we get to the hotel, your room numbers will be given out, and you will be rooming with the same person you sit with on the plane," McGonagall glanced around, "With the exception of Mr. Longbottom, who may join Mr. Finnigan and Mr. Thomas, unless there is somewhere he would prefer. He will not be rooming with Professor Sprout.  
"Each teacher will get our own room and will be down the hall from all of you, so no late night ruckus' or many house points will be removed the moment we return to Hogwarts, remember, this trip only lasts one week."

1 minute was even too long for Harry to stomach Draco, or so he thought...

The two boys settled carefully on the plane, Draco with his Slytherin pride-filled head seemed to want to take up more room that was allocated to him, and after much arguing, they finally settled with Draco's things next to him, and Harry's things with himself.

Another irritating hour was spent with Harry explaining the in-flight entertainment system to the boy next to him, who couldn't get it into his head how the pictures moved for so long and didn't repeat themselves. Once he figured out the way they worked, or more decided it was a waste of brain to try to understand the 'stupid muggle technology' Malfoy then decided he didn't know how in Merlin's name he was supposed to work the damn machine. Not that he knew it was called a machine, he called it a 'muggle crap' Harry couldn't be bothered to correct him over and over.

"So I press this button here? And that does what?" Malfoy pressed a red button. Before Harry could stop him, the screen went blank.  
"No, Malfoy! That's the off button!"  
"Fine, how about this one?"  
"No. See the light bulb picture on the button, it turns on lights... it's not that hard."  
"I can work this out on my own, Potter!"  
"Fine. Turn out the light will ya?"  
"Fine."

He couldn't figure it out again, so Harry had to snatch the control and do it for him.

More conversations like that continued throughout the evening and as light fell Draco was immersed in the film 'Brave' making his feelings known about the 'poor little bear that just wanted power' meaning the evil bear that tried desperately to kill the two main characters, twice. Harry knew he needed to sleep, but there was no way he was going to be able to sleep, with Malfoy yelling his delight at the muggle crap. 2 more hours though, after Draco was finished discovering 'The Big Bang Theory' (the program, not the actual scientific theory) he turned out the lights and settled into a comfortable upright position and placed the pillow behind his head and closing his eyes, only raising his head again when he heard an awkward cough from next to him.  
"What, Potter?"  
"Malfoy. Your pillow is on my shoulder. Remove it."  
"Why? You scared of cooties?"  
"No but I'm starting to think you're a little gay. Why else wouldn't you remove your head."  
"Potter!" Draco whined "I'm too tired to slap you. Bash your face against my palm." The Slytherin, still with eyes closed, sleepily raised a hand out to Harry who chuckled sleepily in return. "You seem strangely impervious to my threats. That annoys me." Malfoy muttered after Harry left his arm hanging there.  
"Goodnight Malfoy."  
"I am better than you."  
"Whatever."

The cabin lights where once again switched on when Harry awoke, the top of his head pressed into the crook of Malfoy's neck. As he tried to gently remove it, knowing he would be highly embarrassed if Malfoy woke up, his companion did just that.  
"What the hell are you doing?" Draco's voice was barely above a whisper, obviously trying not to attract attention.  
"I don't know, I just woke up like this!... Wait,"  
"I don't belie... Wait? Wait what?"  
"Malfoy." Harry's voice was low and dangerous, "Move. Your. Hand."  
"Whaaa?" Draco looked down, his own hand was resting halfway down Potter's thigh, slightly between his legs.  
"OH MY MERLIN!" Malfoy exclaimed, removing his hand instantly and trying to wipe it clean on a napkin left over from when they had been served lunch. Sitting by a window seat didn't make it easy to get out to go to the loo, but, my god, did he need to wash his hands.  
"Get up Potter, I need to go wash my hand!"  
"No, I am not moving, climb over, I'm starting a film."  
"Can't you press the goddamn... um, pause... button?"  
"No."  
"Nice, real nice Potter, where are your manners?"  
"The same place as your compassion, Malfoy."  
Draco feigned hurt, but then considered it... "Touché. Knees up Potter, I'm climbing over," And he did just that. Lifting one foot off the seat he used his hands to support the rest of himself into the air to place a socked foot on the armrest between Harry and He. The plane chose that exact moment to hit some rather rough turbulence, causing Draco to slip on the plastic armrest and fall, straddling, straight onto Harry's unsuspecting lap. The jolt of his landing made Draco tip forward, off balance until his lips crashed messily into the ones belonging to the person across from him.


	2. Bomb, Bomb!

**Disclaimer: I am J.K. Rowling. The 'J.K' standing for Joking, i am not the queen, just a humble servant who writes fanfiction:3 **

**Thank you to my wonderful beta, Ellatrix Lestrange and thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited and followed :3**

Draco sat, straddling Harry, his lips pressed against a soft pair belonging to the young boy underneath him. As Draco had fallen, unknowingly, his rather gorgeous backside had collided with a suspicious looking button on Harry's remote. The call button. So, while the two boys remained lip-locked - too shocked to react still - a young Singaporean woman (they were flying with Singapore Airlines) made her way down the aisle towards them, wondering what the passengers wanted now. Harry couldn't feel anything but Draco, he knew the latter wasn't breathing, he couldn't feel any hot air on his face. Malfoy knew he needed to breathe, but the slightest reaction would mean that what was happening was actually real and not just some terrifying nightmare just like the ones where Potter made his trousers disappear in front of an entire potions class. That was the most mortifying thing Draco could think of, - even though it was a dream - but in the future he would be telling this story instead...

"Helloooo? Can I help you?" The airhostess asked politely before glancing at them. "NO!" She shouted and Harry and Draco came to their senses, both blushing furiously. "Please, sirs, there are children on this plane! We will not have that kind of thing on here!"

The entire plane had gone silent, shocked by the outburst and glancing around to see what had caused it. Draco still sat straddling Harry, wide-eyed. They desperately avoided looking at each other even though for the second time that journey they were frozen in shock. The silence didn't last long as there was a huge BOOM! A few rows back and across the aisle, two sooty faced boys sat in just as much of a state of shock. Theirs had two valid reasons. Seamus Finnigan, in an instant of uncontained magic at what he saw when he stood up to look, had managed to blow up the entertainment system remote in his hands. Black smoke surrounded him and Dean and their hair stuck on end as if they'd been electrocuted. All the Hogwarts students found this all quite amusing, their attention momentarily averted from Harry and Draco's compromising position. However, the muggles began to scream.

"BOMBS, BOMBS!" They shouted, all hurriedly climbing into their seats and frantically putting their seatbelts on, resuming the crash position as shown in the safety video.

Malfoy, having climbed off Harry - smacking him violently on the head claiming it was an accident as if Harry had pulled him onto his lap which, thank you very much, he definitely hadn't! - was laughing at the muggle display. Both boys were extremely embarrassed and unsure what to do, currently they were just ignoring each other turning to watch the confusion behind them. Harry, who had figured out what was happening faster than anyone else, muttered "Crap!" and fumbled to undo his own seatbelt, needing to get to Professor McGonagall to explain. Once he was out of his seat, Malfoy watching his with curiosity and slight hostility, Harry raced down the aisle nearly getting knocked off his feet when a stewardess flung out an arm to stop him from going into the 'danger zone' but Harry dodged and kept going. A siren sounded within the plane and a couple of flashing red lights came on with a voice repeating "Stay calm, do not panic!"

There was uproar, muggles climbing from their seats to get as far away from Seamus as possible without jumping from the plane, and wizards looking on confused from their seats. Harry was pushing against the flow of people desperate to get to McGonagall before someone hurt someone else, other than the five times people had elbowed him in the chest trying to get past in the tiny aisle. Already though he could see people wrestling Seamus out of his seat and holding his arms, only causing more confused sparks to slip from his fingers and explode Neville's hand luggage.

Chocolate frogs began to leap from the bag, jumping out in every direction, climbing in peoples hair making more people scream. Harry helplessly watched as a little boy picked up a small sweet that had rolled to his feet and put it in his mouth. The wizard watched as the little boy's eyes opened in wonder and he turned to his mother, pulling on her sleeve. He opened his mouth to speak to her and a huge ferocious lion's roar leapt from his tongue shocking the plane once more into silence. This gave Harry the advantage he needed, while the mother prepared her lungs to scream at the top of her voice, Harry yelled "Professor!" to get McGonagall's attention. She nodded once at him before standing up.

"Obliviate!" All the muggles took on a dazed expression. "You!" McGonagall said, pointing to the two muggles still holding Seamus, "He needed to toilet and couldn't get out, you were helping him but you slipped." they nodded, bewildered. The old woman began to tell each and every passenger and staff why they were out of their seats, making up logical stories for over 500 people. Never let it be said that Professor McGonagall didn't have a brilliant mind.

"Needed the loo."  
"That lady with the child had a question and got up to find you when you didn't turn up."  
"She couldn't work the entertainment system, you went to help."  
"You 5 were queuing for the toilet."  
...

"Reparo!" Professor Flitwick was squeaking at the front of the plane, repairing all the damage Seamus had done with a few flicks of his wand, "lovely." He muttered, and climbed back into his seat, satisfied.

"We will be landing in roughly 2 hours, thank you." Came over the intercom and everyone shuffled back to their seats all still slightly disoriented. Professor McGonagall smoothed down her tracksuit and settled herself back down pulling the headphones over her face-lifting bun. Harry moved back to his seat with no sense of urgency, he wasn't particularly looking forward to the awkwardness that was likely to follow. When he did finally get back though it was to discover Malfoy had a silencing charm around him, his feet up on Harry's chair and was flicking through an interesting looking book called 'The Back Room of the Apothecary' by 'Ernerto Humfort' it had a fancy-looking gold cauldron on the front with a few galleons in the top right corner. Harry didn't bother announcing his presence, though Malfoy wouldn't be able to hear him, Harry was pretty certain Malfoy already knew he was there. Instead, Harry just shoved his feet roughly off the arm before curling up in the chair to watch Frasier, an American program he had become fond of after Mrs Fig had always watched them when she looked after him.

The rest of the journey was passed in silence and Harry wouldn't have had it any other way. He was still red in the face from the incident during the flight, knowing part of it was his fault, but he found it very enjoyable that Malfoy was extremely embarrassed as well... Maybe there is something fun he could do with this?

**Sorry this chap is so short, will try and make the next one longer :) enjoy...**


	3. Sod Off Malfoy

The airport at the other side was much more luxury than Heathrow but Harry and his classmates were eager to leave. All of them wondering what Thailand was going to be like, only one - Hannah Abbot - had ever been before. For a lot of the Pureblood families none of them had ever been anywhere before, so this was the first time for nearly all the Slytherins. Harry included, he was as excited as a little child despite the fact that he was rooming with Draco. For the entire last two hours of the journey, their only communication was hateful glares from Malfoy every time Harry moved, as if he was going to find every excuse to touch Malfoy. Thankfully though, the journey didn't take too long and they were all strapping their seatbelts on and sitting with their foot rests up, ready for the landing. Harry had got the chance to laugh at Malfoy as he spent the entire trip down panicking because his stomach felt like it was going to come out his throat. Harry had relished in the feeling, reminding him of a roller coaster ride that the Dursleys had once taken him on because no one could look after him.

The plane touched down on the grey runway with three minutes to spare and a lot of the Wizards on the plane jumped up as soon as they could, breathing deeply and clutching one another, genuinely afraid for their lives. A sandy haired boy came up alongside Harry grinning sheepishly, followed by another tall boy with a similar expression.  
"Harry!" They grinned at him.  
"Oh no." Malfoy ended his silencing charm and looked at them with disgust, "This is the kind of people you chose as friends. What a waste."  
"Just because your jealous, Malfoy," Dean said with a look of contempt.  
"Yeah, we're sorry that your little display earlier wasn't enough to win the 'Golden Boys' affection." Seamus sneered, it was a lopsided sneer but none the less, Harry knew a Slytherin would be proud of it.  
"Guys," Harry sighed, "Don't irritate him too much... I have to share a room with him for the next week." Seamus and Dean looked a little put out since they weren't allowed to continue with their games, but they still stopped, falling silent. Malfoy gave him the strangest of looks and Harry threw up his hands against the suspicious gaze. "Hey. Purely selfish reasons, I would love to watch them piss you off usually."

Malfoy pushed them all out of the way without so much as a word and slouched off to find Pansy and Blaise, anything for a little bit of intelligent company. Not that he was likely to get much with simpering Pansy tagging along but at least the Italian may provide some decent conversation. Maybe.

Harry sighed and followed his friends off the plane, he had no desire to stay in the same room as a rather moody Malfoy, that was why he had called off the attack from Seamus and Dean, but also, there was something else. He hadn't particularly wanted to argue with Malfoy, not because he knew he would get tired of it by the second day, but because he didn't want to make Malfoy angry. It just seemed pointless.

The wait for bags at the other end was long as all the students kept 'accidently' charming one another's bags to look like a different persons. Several muggles tried to take the wrong bags because Dean had swapped Harry's luggage label with one of an old couples who were thoroughly shocked when the raven haired teen had barged through them demanding they give him his luggage back. Seamus had fell about laughing while Harry had tried to explain to them that it was his, not theirs. The old Lady hit Harry around the head very hard with her crocodile skinned handbag. "You know... that old lady looks like an old, wrinkled Rita Skeeter!" Dean giggled into his hand, leaning heavily on his best friend for fear of falling over.  
"Look! There is your luggage! I am perfectly sure that you don't have a trunk full of 18 year old boys clothes. Put your glasses on Grandma!" Harry yelled, sounding more like Malfoy as he tugged the zip to show the contents, 2 pairs of dobby made socks fell to the floor.  
"Goodness, no! As if I would have a pair of socks that revolting!" The old woman sniffed and they eventually gave up when they spotted their real luggage rattling around alone on the conveyer belt.

Making sure to smack Seamus and Dean on his way back over to them, Harry dragged his trunk with the socks stuffed back inside along the carpeted floor as the Gryffindors ran to catch up with the shuffling group of students.  
"Harry?" Dean said with a sly smile that a Slytherin would have been proud of.  
"Yes?" Harry answered warily.  
"We saw you, you know. Around the time that you were in a rather... compromising position, shall we call it?" Seamus gave his best Cheshire Cat impression.  
"Oh, uh. That." Harry blushed, he didn't know how to answer. It hadn't been his fault that Malfoy had fallen from the arms of the chair because he was too impatient to wait for Harry to move. Though truthfully, Harry just couldn't be bothered so Malfoy would have had to climb over anyway. Neither of them could have predicted the disaster that happened.  
"yes, that." Ginny came over, grinning from ear to ear at Harry's obvious discomfort. "ah, I love it when you blush. It's so cute!" She teased.  
"Watch it Potter..." Dean smiled, putting a possessive arm around Ginny. "You had your chance, no fair if you come and steal her now. You already did that once! And anyway, it seems you found something that you prefer. Something that seems to Slytherin all the right places for you." Seamus choked as Dean finished his sentence, even kind old Neville joined in the cackling at Harry's expense and Harry himself had to laugh a bit, for fear of turning purple with the deepest form of embarrassment. It wasn't even as if they had been doing anything properly, that would have been awful. Also, instead of teasing him, the Gryffindors would have been ignoring him for betraying them. Not that he wanted anything to happen. At all. Maybe.

Draco glanced back from the front of the group to see where all the irritating noise was coming from. Potter, he should have known. It was always like the raven haired git to spoil Draco's happy mood. And why shouldn't he be happy? He had finally got to stretch his gloriously stiff legs after a plane journey made to feel longer by the lack of decent conversation, and was in a decidedly good mood because Pansy and Blaise had finally decided to come up for air after one of their 'sessions'. He didn't need another one of the golden gang's joy moments. The golden trio weren't all here, only the part that made it golden. Granger and Weasley had probably gone for the honeymoon period, leaving poor Potter to fend for himself against his many admirers. Draco was sooo not looking forward to sharing a room with Potter for an entire week. No way in hell was he going to put up with this without protest.  
He glanced at Professor McGonagall who was surveying the students with a stern frown, the only expression she ever seemed to wear when looking at anyone these days. Okay, Draco thought, maybe just silent protest, like being extra horrible to Potter when he felt like it.

Yes, they had called a truce, but that didn't include being forced together for an entire week, in the same room.  
"Draco! Are you even listening to me? Honestly! We come up for air and you go under! Pay attention!" Pansy smacked Draco hard on the back of his head.  
"Bitch! Watch the hair! What?"  
"I was trying to talk to you! So, what the hell happened on the metal bird-y thing? You looked pretty comfortable. Thank goodness I know that it was just the silver birds fault or else that would worry me, darling."  
"Pansy. That isn't funny. It was one of the most horrifying experiences of my life!" Draco squealed, trying desperately not to get horrible images of Potter's face pressed so close to his own.  
"Come on Draco, man up. It was pretty funny, you caused a freaking riot on the plane!" Blaise grinned.  
"PLANE!" Pansy squealed, "That's what it's called!"  
Draco rolled his eyes and brushed them off grumbling "Guys... let it go. I slipped."  
"Oops." Blaise winked. Pansy linked her arm through the blonde boy's and smirked at him.

It only took half an hour for all of the students to get loaded onto a coach, presumably magical because on the outside, it looked like a mini-van, however, the inside looked like a cinema (not that many of the Hogwarts students knew what one was), with rows and rows of seats all arranged with little aisles. McGonagall was even handing out seat numbers to each of the students as they went past her into the car. Flitwick sat at the front, his little legs not even dangling off the end of the seat and a book pressed to his nose. Sprout sat, once again, next to Neville with a plant dictionary in Neville's hands, he was handling it as if it were the bible. McGonagall, in her emerald tracksuit, after finishing handing out the seat numbers, sat up front with the driver, deep in conversation about the ministry of magic for Thailand.

Harry and Seamus made their way to their seats, Dean was saying a _long_ goodbye to Ginny that neither the Irish boy or the Golden boy wished to witness, and sat down, luckily they were near each other so Harry could pretend that he didn't notice the blonde hair out of the corner of his eye as someone sat next to him with an irritated huff.  
"So, Harry, now that you can't do quidditch so you can't be biased due to houses either, who do you think has the best chance of winning the quidditch cup? Since us 8th years don't really have a house anymore?" Seamus asked. Since the 8th years had come back to Hogwarts they had been placed in a tower much like the Gryffindor one, but different as it was larger and made of all 4 houses colours. Slytherin green in the boys dormitories, Gryffindor red in the common room, Ravenclaw blue in the bathrooms and Hufflepuff yellow in the girls dormitories, much to Pansy's disgust. The Slytherins despised the arrangement but had grudgingly accepted when threatened with their colour not being there at all as a solution.  
"Well, I still think the Gryffindors have a fighting chance, I mean Blake is a good keeper in Ron's replacement but I am a bit sceptical of Anthony Redrick, he seems to be good, but I don't think he's fast or daring enough to keep up with the other seekers." Harry answered after thinking a while, ignoring the book in his lap that he had gotten out upon sitting down.  
"puhlease," Malfoy snorted, speaking for the first time since he had been forced to leave his friends, "The Gryffindors have no chance against the Slytherins this year! Kailey Barnete, the Slytherin seeker, is going to destroy your replacement, Potter."  
"Bugger off Malfoy." Seamus chimed in, leaning forwards so he could glare at the blonde boy, past Harry's head.  
"Oh Finnigan, I thought we had gotten past all this?" Malfoy mocked, "House unity and all that? Hey, maybe you and me can even get together this year?" He sneered, "On second thoughts, I'll probably get some half-blood disease."  
"Bite me." Seamus retorted and Harry sighed, not this again. A lot of the Slytherins had been quite rude when Seamus had come out about his sexuality, Harry was very proud of Seamus for it, after all, Harry hadn't yet had had the courage to do so himself. Every time Ron had told him to go for it, just tell people, they'll accept it, Harry had put it off as much as he could.  
"Sod off, Malfoy." Harry said, glancing at the boy with a disinterested look.  
"Oh, yes master Potter, whatever you say." Malfoy had obviously chosen to be in an extremely provocative mood so Harry turned back to Seamus with a small roll of him eyes and put his back to Malfoy, ignoring him.  
"Who do you think then, Seamus?" Seamus' features took on a look of deep concentration.  
"Hufflepuff," He proclaimed suddenly a few moments later. "They have an excellent Seeker this year, and I think they stand a fighting chance. Slytherin is looking in poor shape this year, have you seen the size of their keeper? He's a third year kid, scrap of a thing he is. They're going to be out of the league tables for sure." Another snort from Malfoy.  
"Mmn," Harry replied and turned to try and read some of his book that he had bought from Flourish and Blots with the galleons Hermione had given him for his birthday specifically to spend in there. The title was 'The life of a Snitch' By Sean. . It was a biography of the Chudley Canons' new seeker and Harry was interested to know what it would be like to go off after Hogwarts to be a professional Seeker.

For the rest of the two hour journey, during which they stopped once because Professor Sprout saw a particularly interesting looking plant growing along the side of the road, Harry read his book, his arm occasionally brushing Malfoy's when he turned the page. The plant turned out to be a rather odd patch of wolfsbane crossed with daisies that Neville just had to take a photo of, or 12. Draco spent the entire time leaning to the side across the aisle to talk to Blaise in his annoying drawl. What they were talking about, Harry didn't know, he had tuned out at the beginning after talking to Seamus, to focus solely on missing his friends and reading a book that he couldn't even focus on.


	4. Where it all falls apart

**A/N ****_Okay, i know i suck. It's been a while since i updated. I lost confidence in my writing and my story and also got bogged down with so much work and revision. i hope you find it in your hearts to forgive me3 and continue reading. please Read and Review, it means a lot to me to hear from you guys! I will try and update more often and WILL finish this story if it kills me. Love you guys3_**

"Everybody off the bus, Miss Abbot, please stop dawdling," Professor McGonagall herded the students from the car and into the scorching heat of the Thailand weather on the street. "Thank you." She said to the bus driver, pressing 50 galleons into his outstretched hand. Harry thought it very strange that when muggles went away, they had to change their currency, but when wizards went away they had the same currency and all wizards accept it. It was a weird thing to think about, but right now, Harry was finding it hard to concentrate on what Seamus was saying because he was dreading what living with Malfoy was going to be like. The burning pavement scalded even through Harry's trainers as his attention returned to reality.  
"...Alright Arse." Seamus continued and Harry blinked.  
"W-What?"  
"Were you not listening to me?! That's low, Harry. Here I am, pouring my heart out to you and you're not even listening." Seamus grinned before taking pity on his confused friend. "I said... say what you like about Malfoy, but there is no denying he has an alright arse. Freakin' hot if you asked me."  
"E-Excuse me?!" Harry choked, this was one of his best friends, discussing Harry's nemesis as if he were fresh meat... or available, for that matter. Not that Harry was feeling possessive or anything, it was true that Malfoy had no partner at the time - Harry had _not _been keeping tabs on him, not at all. Okay, maybe a little, but only to make sure he kept his pointy nose out of the dark side. Finding out his relationship status had simply been... inevitable?... yes. Inevitable.  
"Do I have to spell this out for you, Harry?" Seamus sighed, "Malfoy. is. fit."

Just then a giggle could be heard very distinctly behind them as Pansy snorted with laughter at what she heard from the row behind her and Seamus went slightly pink, his Irish that never tanned finally gaining some colour. Harry tried desperately to swallow his own smile but didn't manage and his friend glared at him as a tiny chuckle escaped the corner of his mouth. After that, Seamus decided to ignore Harry for a while, leaving Harry with nothing to do but contemplate his surroundings and nurse his numb butt. It wasn't fair that in Thailand the laws for wizards were different so wizards had to apparate with a permit only, and the age to have a permit was 20 instead of 17 so all the Hogwarts students were condemned to walk wherever they wanted to go or take muggle transport and hurt your arse in the process. As he looked at the hotel in front of him, Harry wondered sadly where Hermione and Ron were at that very moment, and the response his mind came up with was not one he particularly wanted to linger on - They were likely enjoying each others company in a hotel room in Sydney. Harry had received two post cards from them since they'd been away, one in Ron's scrawl and the other in Hermione's neat note making script. They had each said more or less the same things except they were a week apart and in one they hadn't found Hermione's parents, in the other, they had. It turned out that they had comfortable jobs and a beautiful home on the coast of Sydney, very close to the Opera house. Because of their current situation, the spells for removing the memory loss were made much more complicated, where it would have been one spell, it is now three due to the content nature of their minds. It would take a lot more to convince them that they had a witch for a daughter than simply remembering so Hermione and Ron were going to stay out there for a while, possibly missing the entire 8th year. Despite having the company of Seamus, Dean, Neville and Ginny, Harry had never felt more lonely. The group shuffled forward as one and Professor McGonagall hushed them all and glared sternly until they all turned to listen to the Thai woman explaining how the week was going to work.

"Okay, now that I have all of your attention, in a moment I will tell you the rooms you'll be in. I assume that you all have room buddies?" She looked at Professor McGonagall for confirmation who nodded. "Good, that's good. First thing I'd like to say, is we do not allow wands in the actual hotel, for safety purposes and because, obviously, we do not want you doing anything with the rooms of course or destroying things. I know this seems unfair, but in this country you are under age so please would you all hand your wands over to your teachers."

The students did so with maximum irritation and some even went so far as to glower at the woman. The rest just accepted the fact and passed the wands to whichever of the three professors was closest to them. Flitwick had to use 'expeliarmus' to get Theodore Nott's wand because he refused to hand it over.

Once everyone was unarmed, the woman began speaking again. "Right, this evening, you will dine with your roommate and _only_ your roommate," She glared at the little huddles of people so that they scattered into their respective pairs, "Because I'm sure not all of you know each other as well as you should. This trip lasts a week, witches and wizards of Hogwarts school. Get used to it! You will dine every meal time with your roommate because we do not have enough tables, nor will we magically create more tables to suit you. You are here to adapt and learn new things. That. Begins. Now." Harry was startlingly reminded of Umbridge as the woman spoke and he shuddered violently, earning a strange look from Seamus. This lady had darker skin than Umbridge, however, and wore a bright green and white striped blouse, quite unlike the woman that probably even saw the world as though it was tinged pink.

The woman began to file off names of pairs and numbers of rooms, and slowly, the Hogwarts students were escorted two by two away from the group. It wasn't until Harry and Draco, and the Professors were left standing waiting for room numbers, that the woman looked very confusedly at her paper. "Oh, uh," she said, "it appears that, there are only a few rooms left I'm afraid. There are three single rooms, which I assume you three teachers will take... except..." she paused for a while and Harry suddenly felt scared. This was the point in every muggle film he'd seen where everything fell to pieces. The trip was going to become a disaster the second the lady uttered her next words, he could just tell.  
"Uh, well, the only room we have left is the honeymoon suite... and um, well. That room has a few... shall we say? kinks? There are rules that must be obeyed in the honeymoon suite and if they're not... well, the magic used to bind the room reacts badly." Then she shook her head as if chiding herself. Harry felt his blood run cold. Honeymoon suite? Kinks? This trip couldn't get any worse. Could it? "I do not mean to scare you, simply warn you. I mean, you two must be friends, so it shouldn't be too weird, our sincerest apologies, however, there is nothing we can do about it." With that the lady apparated. Harry, Draco, Professors McGonagall, Flitwick and Sprout were all left standing awkwardly in the foyer.

"Well, Mister Potter, Mister Malfoy. I suggest you go get acquainted with the room because, you heard the lady, there is no chance of swapping. They're booked up." Professor McGonagall looked at the boys with sorrowful but slightly evil eyes and Harry realised why she wasn't helping them get out of the situation. It was an opportunity for one of her bloody house unity things! She hadn't specifically planned it, no, but an opportunity had presented itself and she was jumping at the chance to show that two once rivals - and honestly still a little bit - could get along and share the damn honeymoon suite. The raven haired boy had almost forgotten about Malfoy standing slightly behind him, that was until a sudden mutter of "My father will hear about this!" made Harry jump. Rolling his eyes, the boy who lived decided that if Malfoy was going to fuss, then he himself would not rise to the occasion and retaliate.

Instead, he nodded to Professor McGonagall and, grabbing his trunk which had been levitated by his side, began to walk in the direction of the front desk to ask for the directions to the suite. That was an upside to be honest though, everyone else got rooms... Harry got a suite! He didn't need to look around to know that Malfoy was begrudgingly following him, the sound of the boys scraping shoes along the stone path was adequate in providing Harry this knowledge. He sighed. This was going to be a long week.


End file.
